Embriáguense
by RiahOmi
Summary: Pequeña adaptación al poema de Charles Baudelaire, literato francés del siglo XX. Un poema que llegue a darle un significado más allá de la bebida, si gustas leer, adelante.


Hay que estar ebrio siempre.

Esa era la forma de pensar de aquel francés, que no se cansaba de ver a cierto inglés de cejas pobladas beber hasta quedar inconsciente en un bar cualquiera de aquella vieja ciudad.

La misma historia de todos y cada uno de los años, a pesar de profesar odio mutuo no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, una extraña conexión que tal vez Dios los obligó a tener.

Todo reside en eso: ésta es la única cuestión.

Al paso del tiempo los tragos no parecían parar, su mente se perdía poco a poco para no dejar salir a la cordura, ya que, esa era la cuestión del alcohol.

Ese era el significado que más les agradaba darle a dicha bebida como un símbolo de justificación, pero, ¿Qué justifican?

La pérdida te tierras nunca fue una razón, ¿el orgullo? Lo dejaron de lado hace ya más de veinte tragos, entonces ¿por qué todo residía en dicha cuestión?

Para no sentir el horrible peso del Tiempo que nos rompe las espaldas, y nos hace inclinar hacia la tierra.

Por qué la sobriedad no es la mejor compañera para las almas rotas que vagan por la tierra.

Por qué los recuerdos de la guerra no podían olvidarse ni con el pasar de los años, que las independencia por más que costará admitirlo los marcaron de por vida.

Que el amor unilateral que el francés sentía quemaba su ser día tras día sin piedad, que la sobriedad sólo lo hacía recordar lo solo que se encontraba, lo perdido que se sentía y lo enojado que estaba al no ser capaz de hablar con la verdad

**H**ay que embriagarse sin descanso.

La frase que amaba sin pudor alguno, la única que le permitía sumergirse en una realidad de eterna felicidad.

La única que le permitía estar con la persona que más amaba, aún si ella no lo recordaba al siguiente día

Pero, ¿de qué? De vino, de poesía o de virtud,

No importaba de que fuera, si eso le permitía perderse en aquellos ojos esmeraldas que no expresaban ni siquiera el amor a sí mismos.

El odio que sobre salía de su ser, la poca consideración que se tenía como una '' persona '', un ser vivo que no sabía amar a nadie.

Un gruñón que se aferraba a la fantasía para escapar de su realidad, para no caer en los sentimientos que en el pasado lo fragmentaron.

Para así no lograr notar, que el francés que proclamó su enemigo, moría de ganas de cuidarlo eternamente.

**C**omo mejor les parezca,

Pero embriáguense.

No importaba si era con vino o con poesía, sólo importaba el alivio que sintieras al saber que aquel cuatro de julio terminaría pronto.

Que al igual que todos y cada uno de los siglos pasados, aquí me tienes como perro con cadena sin poder dejarte solo en tu dolor.

Que sin darte cuenta me lastimas cada vez más profundo al hacerme cómplice de tu malestar , de tu pasado pausado en tu corazón que dices es de hierro.

Quisiera no verte más, pero al parecer soy masoquista, pues, al saber como tu persona esta en tan lamentable estado, siento el deseo de ser el único que te proteja.

Y si a veces, sobre las gradas de un palacio,

sobre la verde hierba de una zanja,

en la soledad huraña de su cuarto, la ebriedad ya atenuada o desaparecida ustedes se despiertan pregunten al viento, a la ola, a la estrella, al pájaro, al reloj, a todo lo que huye, a todo lo que gime, a todo lo que rueda, todo lo que canta, a todo lo que habla, pregúntenle qué hora es;

Por qué al inundar los rayos del sol tus finos cabellos cenizos, no lograrás encontrarme, no lograrás recordar las últimas palabras que te dije antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Por qué todo retomará su curso tal y como siempre ha sido, por que al parecer el destino quiere que sea de aquella manera, por que Dios sabe que si llegamos a comprender lo nuestro, una gran tormenta se desatará.

Por qué por más que quiera ser valiente, tu corazón lo ocupa alguien que no se asemeja ni un poco a mi persona.

Por qué aquel francés que odias con todo el corazón aprendió a compartir tu hermosa alma con aquel ser que sólo busca borrarla.

Para ese entonces, con un hilo de voz y sin llegar a tener pudor alguno por nuestra situación...

el viento, la ola, la estrella, el pájaro y el reloj, contestarán:

"¡Es hora de embriagarse!"

Para no ser los esclavos martirizados del Tiempo,

¡embriáguense, embriáguense sin cesar!

De vino, de poesía o de virtud, como mejor les parezca

Para que de alguna u otra forma, el dolor de la sobriedad nunca aparezca, que no lleguen a vivir lo que está vieja nación vive día a día.

Que nunca sean conscientes del dolor que causa un amor unilateral.


End file.
